Healing of a Nation
by Roseabell
Summary: While Gilengaria is recovering from the war, others still don't feel mystics are welcome. Can Kelti help heal his country and a mystic's mind/heart? Based off of the Twelve Houses series by Sharon Shinn.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story and some characters are owned by Sharon Shinn. I do not own it!**

**Author's Note: You don't have to read the books. I will try to explain any previous books, but it will make more sense if you read it yourself. Your choice! :)**

Healing of a Nation

Chapter One:

Leandra gasped for breath as she took refuge in the alleyway. The Gisseltess men were coming closer. She could hear the shocked cries as they pushed their way through the market place. She quickly went through her options: turn into a man and calmly out the other side of the alleyway or turn into a mangy dog and nose and also exit through the other side of the alleyway. With both options the risks were big, but it was better to just stand here and get caught. Leandra was a mystic, which wasn't a good thing to be in Gisseltess where everyone hated mystics and wore moonstones which burned mystics. Leandra was a shape shifter, a weather mystic, and communicate with animals. She decided a dog would be the safest and easiest to get away with and she quickly turned herself into a brown mangy mutt. She turned and ran out of the alleyway and started casually wandering around the market. She cocked an ear and heard the Gisseltess men go into the alley she had just deserted.

She continued to act as a dog as she went towards the gate. It was heavily guarded and the gate was closed. She sighed and trotted behind some houses. She changed into a small brown bird and flew over towards the gate. She saw a space where no guards were and she quickly flew over the gate. She almost flipped in the air with relief, but she constrained it. She wasn't out of trouble yet.

She was planning on going to Ghosenhall where she could hopefully be safe. She had heard the king had died and Princess Amalie was in charge. It was rumored that she also protected mystics. Leandra hoped that was true. She kept flying until she spotted a forest. She flew downwards and landed perfectly. She cocked her head and made sure no one else was around before she changed herself into a fox. If anyone saw her they wouldn't be too suspicious since foxes were common in most of Gillengaria. She crept back towards the road and started following it. She had been following it for about 3 minutes when she heard the thundering of hooves coming towards her. She froze and perked her ears to see if she could see how many. She counted about 25 horses before she realized they were coming straight at her. She threw herself into some nearby bushes and watched them pass by. Six of the men slowed their mounts to a stop and looked cautiously around. Leandra's heart sped up and pounded so hard she was surprised they didn't hear it.

"I don't know how they expect us to catch a…a shape shifter!" One of the men spat out.

"They think she might be headed to Carrebos, that mystic town." Another one said.

"I think we should just destroy the whole town. No, burn it at night!" The first one said with so much hatred in his voice that Leandra flinched. The others agreed laughing with delight.

Another man clearly the leader spoke up, "Let's catch up. We don't want them to get all the fun!" They nodded and spurred their horses back down the road.

Leandra shivered and was glad she had decided to go to Ghosenhall instead. She worried for a few moments about the mystics, but she knew they had fire mystics who could stop and start a fire with ease. She again started trotting alongside to the road, but closer to the forest this time. No more men 

came down the road and she was relieved. It got darker and Leandra decided to try and get some sleep. She found some cover underneath some bushes inside the forest and curled up still in fox shape. Dreams of a burning town, with screaming children and adults kept her tossing and turning the whole night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Kelti sat at the training grounds for the Queen's Riders. He watched them practice and awaited his turn to get beaten, but maybe today would be his lucky day. His thoughts turned to the day that he had taken the princess's offer. He had been very nervous and thought he might have imagined the offer. He had decided to come and make sure though, an opportunity like this only came once in a lifetime. He had been granted an audience with the Queen, King, and a couple of the Riders. Before the doors swung upon to admit him, he quickly patted his clothes getting some of the traveling dust off and he tried to pat down his hair. He thought he was going to have time to clean up, but the Queen had wanted to see him immediately. The doors had swung open and he had gotten his audience. He was accepted into the Riders and had begun training that very day. He was surprised to see the mystic boy Cammon was now king. He heard his name being called and he looked to see Justin waving him over with his sword. Kelti grinned and went to try and out beat Justin. As soon as they started a servant from the place stopped them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the Queen would like to see both of you." The servant said and glanced uneasily at their swords. Justin and Kelti glanced at each other and started immediately for the palace. Kelti looked for the servant, but he was running the other way.

"I wonder what's going on." Justin said and Kelti just shrugged.

They entered the palace and were shown into a private room. The Queen, King, Senneth, Tayse, and Ellynor were all sitting there. Justin grinned and Kelti felt out of place. He had heard that these 6 had been through a lot together and were some sort of team.

"Took you both long enough. We don't have all day!" Senneth the fire mystic said as she waved them both over to the extra seats.

"Where's Kirra and Donnal?" Justin asked looking at all the faces gathered around.

"They can't be used in this particular mission." Queen Amalie said. "I have heard reports and Cammon has confirmed it that mystics are being kept in some building right outside of the Lumanen Convent. Not near Neft," She said answering Justin's look of surprise. "It's near the Lireth Mountains."

"How are they keeping the mystics there?" Tayse asked curious.

"We suspect they are using moonstones. We don't know how, but I'm picking up a lot of pain…the kind that comes from moonstones."

"When do we leave?" Justin asked.

"You and Ellynor aren't." Queen Amalie answered. "Ellynor is pregnant and you need to stay with her. I thought I would tell you about the mission and you, Tayse, and Kelti can figure out some plans."

Justin nodded, and Kelti spoke up,"Me? You want me to come with them?"

"Of course. Justin can't come and Tayse said you have been improving greatly." The Queen answered. Kelti looked over at the other rider. Tayse had said he had improved…greatly? He had only beaten 2 of the riders. Neither of them were Tayse or Justin.

The Queen got up and Ellynor and Cammon followed suit. "We shall leave you to your planning." She gracefully swept from the room and Kelti watched with awe. He kept thinking they were all going to laugh and say,"Just Kidding! Maybe next time kid." They didn't and he paid attention to the planning.

An hour later they had most of the details down. Justin had left earlier to let them iron out the details.

"We will leave in the morning. Make sure you get some sleep." Tayse told Kelti as Senneth and Tayse left. Kelti nodded and went over the plans once more, before he followed them out of the room. He went back to the barracks and most of the riders clapped him on the back and congratulated him for his first mission. Kelti put on a smile, but he felt uneasy. Only 3 of them were going to rescue them and Donnal and Kirra might join them on the way back, but 3? Kelti put his doubts aside and finally fell asleep.


End file.
